


Good Enough

by LoopyLiesey



Series: Happy!verse [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLiesey/pseuds/LoopyLiesey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius's proposal doesn't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Enough

Everything was perfect. James and Lily knew what Sirius was planning, and had helped him organise everything. The table was laid, dinner was cooking in the oven. The flat was the cleanest it had been since Sirius and Remus had moved in.

Remus was confused when he walked into the flat to see the table set, the flat lit only with candles. Sirius was sitting at the table, smiling at Remus. Remus walked over to him and kissed him quickly.

“What’s all this?” Remus asked.

“I just wanted to do something nice for my amazing man,” Sirius said, “Sit down. Dinner is almost ready.”

“Oh, what is it?” Remus asked.

“Er, to be honest… it’s just steak and chips,” Sirius said, shrugging.

“Sounds perfect,” Remus said with a grin, and took a seat as Sirius went into the kitchen. After a few minutes, he came back into the room with two plates, placing one of them in front of Remus, and Remus smiled at the rare steak in front of him. Just how he liked it.

They talked about their days as they are, and Remus sent Sirius curious glances, wondering what he was doing, and what he was planning.

Once they’d finished, Sirius took their plates into the kitchen, before coming back out and telling Remus that dessert would be in fifteen minutes. He sat back down opposite Remus, and took Remus’s hand over the table, stroking it gently.

“Remus, I love you,” Sirius said.

“I love you too, Sirius,” Remus said, “What’s going on?” Sirius took a deep breath, before moving from his seat and going down on one knee in front of Remus.

“I love you, and I have for a long time. We’ve been together since we were seventeen, it’s been fourteen years, and I’ve been so happy with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Remus, will you marry me?” said Sirius, taking a velvet box out of his pocket, and opening it, showing a simple gold band. Remus’s mouth opened, staring at Sirius incredulously.

“No,” Remus said after a few seconds, standing up, “I’m sorry, Sirius. No.”

“What?” Sirius asked.

“I’m sorry. I love you, I really do, but I can’t – I won’t marry you, Sirius,” Remus said, and with that he Disapparated. Sirius stared at the place Remus had been standing just a moment before, wondering what had happened, wondering what had just gone so wrong, and wondering just how he was going to continue when it felt like his heart had just fallen out of his chest.

* * *

“Sirius?” Remus called as he entered the flat again a few hours later. He didn’t hear any response, but he found Sirius laying across the sofa in the dimly-lit living room. As Remus approached, Sirius shuffled up on the sofa, sitting up.

“Why did you come back?” Sirius asked.

“I’m so sorry, Sirius. I really am,” Remus said, moving closer to him.

“Why am I not good enough for you, Moony?’ Sirius asked in a small voice. Remus groaned, feeling his heart tear a little, and knelt down in front of Sirius.

“No, no, no, that’s not it all, Sirius, I promise,” Remus said quietly, “It’s me. I’m not… I can’t ruin your life like that.”

“What?” Sirius asked in shock, “How would it ruin my life? What are you thinking?”

“Sirius. Sirius. I’m a werewolf. You’ll be married to a werewolf and society will-”

“I’ve been with you for fourteen years, I doubt getting married will change anything,” Sirius said.

“Your job,” Remus said.

“Like I said, I’ve been with you for fourteen years. They know about our relationship, that we live together. Getting married won’t change it, and if it does, who cares? I’d much rather have you,” Sirius said, leaning forward and touching Remus’s cheek, “You need to stop with this. If I do lose my job – and you know that’s not going to happen – I still have a lot of Uncle Alphard’s money until I can find something else. I don’t care if people treat me differently. I’m already the gay outcast Black who is with a werewolf. The people who matter… James, Lily, the kids, Peter, Brenda, they won’t care. Who cares about anyone else?”

“Sirius…”

“You need to stop trying to save me from myself, save me from you, because it’s not going to work. I want to marry you. I want the whole world to know that I’m yours, and you’re mine. I love you, Remus,” Sirius said. Remus closed his eyes, and touched his forehead to Sirius’s.

“I love you too,” Remus said, “You’re too good for me.”

“No, stop that,” Sirius said, “I thought we’d dealt with these insecurities fourteen years ago.”

“We had,” Remus said, moving to sit next to Sirius on the sofa, “But then you had to go and propose and you brought it all up again. I thought there was some sort of unspoken agreement that we weren’t getting married.”

“Why would you think that?” Sirius asked, laughing slightly.

“Fourteen years is why I thought that,” Remus said. Sirius grinned, before kissing Remus.

“Yes,” Remus said when they broke apart.

“What?”

“Yes. I’ll marry you, you idiot. I’ll marry you,” Remus said, shaking his head.

“Okay, this is how you were supposed to respond before. It’s too late now,” Sirius said, “The chance was there, but you refused to take it.”

“Fine!” Remus said, “Okay, I don’t have a ring or anything, so I’ll just take this one.” He grabbed the velvet box which was sitting on the coffee table, and moved back down to the floor, holding the box out.

“Oi! No. You can’t do that!” Sirius said. Remus stuck his tongue out at him.

“Watch me,” Remus said, opening the box, “I’m almost positive you’re going to refuse to put the ring on and then shove it on my finger, but, Sirius Black, would you please do me the honour of becoming my husband?”

“Why not?” Sirius said, leaning forward and kissing Remus, stealing the ring box from him while Remus was distracted, “Also, you were right, this ring belongs on your finger.” He took the ring from the box and slid it on Remus’s left ring finger. Remus grinned, before capturing Sirius’s lips with another long kiss. 


End file.
